


Un Sousuke celoso

by AkaUchiha



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUchiha/pseuds/AkaUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cierto Omega travieso quiere la atención de cierto Alpha que lo domine.</p><p>Su plan sale... mejor de lo que él esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Sousuke celoso

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Espero que les guste esto a quienes lo lean o lo voltearon a ver!!!

 

 *****  
*  
*

En todo Samezuka se podían ver a varios Alphas, claro también se encontraban Omegas, pero estos eran más escasos en dicha Academia.

Debido a esto ha habido casos en los cuales distintos Alphas se han enfrentado entre sí en diversas batallas por uno que otro Omega.

Eso no era distinto en lo que concernía al equipo de natación, en los cuales predominaban los Alphas, exceptuando a dos Omegas que estaban ahí y que ya se encontraban reclamados.

Por eso, les contare como fue, por eso lo siguiente…

En el caso de Nitori, a decir verdad todo Samezuka ya sabía quién iba a ser su compañero, se sabía con solo ver a los ojos del pequeño Omega y los del Alpha en el que estaba interesado. Debido a eso, los demás chicos no se acercaron debido a que a pesar de que no estaba marcado en ese momento el Alpha era  bien posesivo con él aunque no tanto, para que el pequeño Omega pudiese tener amigos. Rin es un Alpha tranquilo.

Lo que impacto y se esperó que pasase ni en millones de años, fuese que el Alpha más predominante y de mayor complexión y que el cual todo Omega quisiera y que de por sí varios de los Omegas del Samezuka se interesaron en él e incluso hubieron algunos que se les insinuaban, ni siquiera se inmutaba ante esta situación.

Muchos Omegas se encontraban tristes de no poder quedarse ni con una mísera pizca de atención por parte del Alpha.

Sousuke es uno de los pocos Alphas de los cuales poseen una inmensa presencia que de solo sentirla atemoriza a los demás Alphas y lo cual excitaba a todo Omega en su camino, contando algunos que YA estaban marcados.

Pero a Sousuke no le interesaba ninguno de ellos, él ya tenía en la mira a cierto Omega.

Muchos se sorprendieron más cuando el Angel de Iwatobi, Tachibana Makoto Alpha del equipo de natación y Free style boy Nanase Haruka un Omega de dos del mismo equipo, no dejaban de ver a Sousuke. Cada vez que Sousuke saludaba a Makoto este a pesar de ser Alpha se comportaba como todo un Omega en la presencia del pelinegro. Casi imposible de creer, también observaban como unas veces la cara de Haruka tomaba un leve sonrojo cuando estaba cerca del otro.

Y eso a cierto Omega le hervía la sangre, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. El pequeño era consiente de como el de ojos aqua lo comía con la mirada, cuando no si el mismo se había encargado de que así fuese. El lema de su familia era “Nunca darse por vencido en tu objetivo”, sin importa si eras Alpha u Omega se cumplía ese lema.

Justo ahora su objetivo es ese Alpha, sabía muy bien de lo popular entre los Omegas, él iba a ganárselo, su instinto Omega le decía que él era el indicado para él y para sus futuros bebés o como solía llamar sus futuras crías.

Este Omega se sentía feliz debido a que Sousuke no le prestaba atención a nadie solo a él, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que este atraiga a los otros y peor que este fuese demasiado orgullo como para dar el primer paso.

Oh~ pero eso iba a cambiar, el pequeño Omega lo aseguro.

A los pocos días un nuevo miembro se enlisto en equipo de natación de Samezuka.

Este era casi del tamaño de Sousuke, talvez del mismo tamaño que Makoto, con cabello para sorpresa de todos, era de color blanco, ojos al contrario de su cabello esto eran de un profundo color negro, con un cuerpo bien definido y de carácter serio pero tranquilo… Otro Alpha.

“Perfecto” – Pensó el pequeño Omega, este se fue acercando al chico nuevo mientras este se encontraba hablando con Rin.

-¡Rin-senpai!- Gritó llamando la atención de todos, en especial a cierto Alpha de cabello negro.

-Oh, ¿Qué quieres?, así, ahora que estas aquí, te presento a Mayuzumu Yuu – Dijo Rin.

-¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Mikoshiba Momotarou – Dijo dándole su mano.

-El gusto es mío – Dijo Yuu estrechando educadamente la mano.

Momo solo pudo atinar a sonreír, el cual el otro chico correspondió con otra sonrisa mientras estrechaban manos.

“Esto será divertido” – Pensó alegremente el Mikoshiba al sentir como una mirada se posaba sobre él.

_1 semana después:_

El plan de Momo iba a la perfección, le encantaba como sumiso se sentía ante aquella mirada posesiva y dominante que caí sobre su pequeña persona.

“Ya falta poco y vendrá por mi” – Pensó alegremente Momo mientras salía del cuarto de duchas luego de cambiarse y dirigía hacia la piscina solo con su _speedo_.

Y ahí estaba, pero paso algo que él no había calculado.

Sousuke se dirigía hacia Yuu.

El primer pensamiento que paso por su mente era que talvez ambos Alphas se comenzarían a pelear.

El segundo que Sousuke posiblemente iría a matar a Yuu.

Pero ninguno paso, Momo quedo con la boca abierta.

Los dos se encontraban riendo, y al parecer no solo él estaba sorprendido, todos los chicos los observaban como si los otros dos tuviesen otra cabeza.

Hasta que alguien hablo.

-E-eto, Sousuke-san – Esto llamo la atención – El capitán Matsuoka lo quiere ver en la oficina del entrenador.

\- Bien –

\- También a ti Momotarou-

\- ¡! – Sin más salió caminando junto a su senpai.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Momo sentía las miradas celosas de los Omegas mientras disimulaba su nerviosismo con una de sus características sonrisas.

-¿Para qué cree que no llame Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai? – Le pregunto su apreciado senpai.

-No lo sé, algo del equipo supongo – Fue lo único que respondió – Toma – Le dijo dándole una botella de refresco.

-¡Gracias Sousuke-senpai! – Bebio el contenido de la botella muy alegre sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa sadica que estaba plasmada en el rostro del mayor.

 

10 minutos después y ninguno llego hacia donde estaba Rin.

 

 

 

 

\- ¡Eeeh! – Grito Momo al verse con los brazos amarrados atrás de su espalda junto al borde de una cama, al igual que sus piernas, estando el de rodillas.

\- Vaya hasta que despiertas, M-o-m-o~ - Al escuchar el tono de esa grave voz, sintió como se le erizaba la piel.

\- ¡¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo senpai?! ¡¿Y en dónde estamos?! – Intento sonar indignado, aunque la verdad le gustaba toda la situación.

\- Relájate Momo, nos encontramos en mi casa, aquí nadie nos molestara – Dijo ahora agachándose para quedar a la altura de Momo.

\- ¡P-pero porque lo hace! ¡Contésteme! – Le reclamo Momo.

\- Quieres saber por qué – A lo que Sousuke procedió a tomar un moño de cabello de Momo quien respondió con un gemido, acercando su rostro – Para reclamar lo que por derecho es mio – No más termino y lo beso.

El beso no era suave, Sousuke introdujo de manera brusca su lengua en la boca del menor, no dejo ningún espacio sin explorar, ganándose más gemidos por parte de Momo.

Al separarse un hilo de saliva unía sus labios, Sousuke sonrió de manera arrogante al ver a Momo tan sonrojado y falto de aire. Lo siguiente fue que comenzó a besar, lamer y morder el cuello de Momo mientras ambas manos se posaban en los pezones del menor para pellizcarlos. Sonrió divertido al ver disimuladamente hacia abajo y ver el miembro erecto de Momo sobresalir del _Speedo_ que llevaba puesto.

-Vaya, vaya, bueno hagamos más interesante las cosas – Dijo Sousuke.

Tomo a Momo de los muslos para proceder a literalmente destrozar el _Speedo_ dejando libre el erecto miembro del menor, el cual quedaba justamente a la vista de Sousuke y un buen angulo del agujero de su trasero.

-¡Eeep! ¡E-ese e-era mi único _Speedo_! – Reclamo a como pudo Momo, aunque a decir de verdad el _Speedo_ era en lo último que estaba preocupado - ¡Aaah!

Sousuke a le había dado una fuerte nalgada.

-No te eh dado permiso para que hables- Levanto más la cadera de Momo hasta el punto de que su trasero estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Sousuke – Así que sí te escucho hablar sin permiso, me veré forzado a dejarte con ganas ¿Quieres que haga eso? – Pregunto con falsa inocencia para después comenzar la lamer el agujero del trasero del menor, sin siquiera apartar la mirada del rostro de Momo.

En cambio Momo, negó con la cabeza, tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar salir cualquier sonido, lo que menos quería era que su Senpai se detuviera, cada tiempo que pasaba lo excitaba más y más.

 La lengua de Sousuke comenzó a penetra el agujero, logrando que Momo arqueara s espalda y mordiera más fuerte sus labios, fue tanto que Momo no soporto más y se corrió en su abdomen.

-Muy buen chico- Le dijo Sousuke limpiando con su pulga el hilo de sangre que caía de su labio inferior – Ya que te portaste tan bien, te daré un premio.

Al terminar de hablar Sousuke se separó de Momo y procedió a ponerse de pie, y enfrente del pequeño Omega, se quitó el traje de nadador que llevaba.

Momo saco un suspiro de añoranza, no podía apartar la vista del gran miembro de Sousuke, sintió su boca secarse, e inconscientemente lamio sus labios.

-¿Ese es mi premio Alpha?- Pregunto Momo de manera inocente pero con voz cargada de deseo.

\- Así es Momo, se buen chico para mi abre la boca – El menor hizo lo que le dijeron.

-¡Hmng! – Fue el sonido que soltó al sentir el miembro de Sousuke entrar a su boca.

-Qué esperas, comienza a chuparlo – Le ordeno Sousuke.

Orden que muy felizmente Momo cumplió, comenzó con chupadas lentas saboreando gustosamente el miembro del mayor, soltó un gemido al sentir como Sousuke guiñaba de su cabello, a lo que luego sintió como su boca era penetrada por aquel miembro, las penetradas de Sousuke se volvía cada vez más profundas, llevando su miembro hasta la garganta de Momo y sin previo aviso se corrió en la boca del menor.

-Trágalo- Le volvió a ordenar, a lo que el Omega cumplió – Haz hecho un gran trabajo Momo – Solto a Momo de la cama, pero sus brazos seguían amarrados a sus espalda, poniéndolo con la cabeza al piso y el trasero arriba, Sousuke le pregunto – Dime Momo, ¿Quieres otro premio? – Para comenzar a mover su miembro alrededor del agujero de Momo.

-¡Ah! ¡hng! ¡S-si! ¡S-si lo q-quiero! – Logro articular a como pudo.

Solo basto eso y de una sola estocada Sousuke se adentró profundamente dentro de Momo, haciendo que este gritara tanto de dolor como de placer. Sousuke no se esperó en moverse, no más entro y comenzó a penetrar de manera rápida al pequeño Alpha, sacando le gritos con cada penetración.

-S-sousuke~ m-me… ¡Ah! – Grito cuando sintió como una fuerte mano apretaba su miembro y sin más se corrió por segunda vez.

-Ni creas que hemos terminado pequeño~ - Le susurró al oído sacando un suspiro por parte del otro.

A pesar de estar ya cansado por tener dos orgasmos, a Momo le encantó la idea que todavía faltaba para que terminasen.

Sousuke por fin lo había soltado por completo y lo acostó de lado poniéndose el detrás, levantando una pierna del menor, de nuevo volvió a entrar en él.

Momo no lograba dejar de gemir todo era mejor que cualquier de sus fantasías, le fascinaba como Sousuke le daba órdenes como lo dominaba, las penetración que le brindaban el más hermoso placer y le hacía sentir bien al escuchar los gruñidos de Sousuke cada vez que entraba en él.

Mientras que con una mano a cómo podía arañaba el piso, volteando un poco su rostro, Momo utilizo su otra mano para atraer a Sousuke en un beso en donde participaban labios, dientes y lengua.

Y por tercera vez Momo se vino.

Sousuke lo recostó por completo sobre su espalda, ahora estando el sobre él, ambos respiraban con dificultad con una capa de sudor bañando sus cuerpos.

Y de nuevo Sousuke volvió a introducirse dentro de él, estaba vez las penetraciones eran lentas pero profundas, luego de un tiempo y sin previo habiso Sousuke salio de Momo.

-¿S-sousuke? – Dijo un cansado y aun exitado Momo.

\- Si respondes bien te daré lo que quieres, ¿A quién le perteneces? – Pregunto cómo todo un Alpha y su aire de superioridad.

\- A ti Sousuke~ pertenezco a ti y a nadie más ¡Aaah!-

Al verse complacido con aquella respuesta le siguió penetrando, lo volvió a besar de manera salvaje, Momo envolvió sus piernas a la cintura de Sousuke sintiendo como así el miembro del mayor llegaba más profundo, al igual que sus manos a la espalda de este.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ahí! – Gritó, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del Alpha al sentir como este le había dado en su punto débil.

 -Di mi nombre – Le susurro Sousuke en su oído con una penetración profunda en su punto débil – Grita el nombre de a quien le perteneces – Otra penetración profunda - ¡Di quien es tu dueño! – De nuevo otra.

-¡SOUSUKE! – Momo grito a todo pulmón, enterrando más sus uñas en la espalda de Souske dejando visibles rasguños, los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron, su espalda de arqueo y se vino más fuerte que las otras veces llenando del abdomen de ambos.

-¡Hng! – Sousuke al sentir como su miembro era presionado por las paredes de Momo, se corrió dentro de él, no sin antes darle una gran mordisco en el cuello del menor dejando una gran y visible marca.

Ambos chicos se encontraban jadeando en aquella habitación, cansados, sudados y pegajosos, pero plenamente felices.

Sousuke salió de Momo y con la fuerza que le quedaba, lo levanto y lo deposito sobre la cama que anteriormente estaba amarrado.

Se acostó al lado de este, tapándose a los dos con una sábana, Sousuke abrazo a Momo posesivamente y le susurró al oído:

-A partir de ahora eres mío y de nadie más, si veo un Alpha muy cerca de ti lo mató, tu eres mío y yo no soy de los que les gusta que le toquen sus cosas – Le gruño lo último.

Momo no podía estar más que feliz, puede que su cuerpo le doliese, que su única ropa que llevaba estaba destrozada o que estaba hecho un desastre, pero nada de eso le dio importancia, lo único que le importaba era el hecho de haber sido marcado y reclamado por el mejor de los Alphas.

Con una sonrisa traviesa dijo:

-Mañana empieza mi temporada de celo~ -

Iban a ser unos días muy interesantes.

 *****  
*  
  


**Extra:**

-¿No han visto a Sousuke o a Momo? – Pregunto Rin llegando a la piscina.

-¿No estaban con ustedes Rin-senpai? – Menciono Ai.

-Pues no, no llegaron- En eso sintió como su teléfono vibraba, al ver era un mensaje de Sousuke.

_“Momo y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta, nos vemos mañana”_

-Ese bastardo – Pero de nuevo llego otro mensaje.

_“Olvida el otro mensaje, nos vemos hasta dentro de 1 semana”_

*****  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
_  
_


End file.
